memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)
)}} Die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]] ist das fünfte Raumschiff der Föderation mit dem Namen ''Enterprise''. Sie ist eines der ersten und berühmtesten Schiffe der ''Galaxy''-Klasse. Sie ist das Flaggschiff der Sternenflotte und hat während ihrer achtjährigen Dienstzeit in den Bereichen Diplomatie, Forschung und Erstkontaktsituationen mehr geleistet, als jedes andere Schiff, das sich jemals im Dienst der Sternenflotte befunden hat. Besatzung Kommandostab *Kommandant: **Captain Jean-Luc Picard (2364-2371) **Captain William T. Riker (kurzfristig von 2366-67) **Captain Edward Jellico (kurzfristig 2369) **Lieutenant Commander Data (kurzfristig 2370) **Commander Beverly Crusher (kurzfristig 2370) *Erster Offizier: **Commander William T. Riker (2364-2371) **Commander Shelby (kurzfristig von 2366-2367) **Lieutenant Commander Data (kurzfristig 2369 und 2370) **Lieutenant Worf (kurzfristig 2370) *Operations Manager: **Lieutenant Commander Data (2364-2371) **Lieutenant Worf (kurzfristig 2366) *Chefingenieur: **Lieutenant Commander Sarah MacDougal (2364) **Lieutenant Commander Argyle (2364) **Lieutenant Logan (2364) **Lieutenant Commander Leland T. Lynch (2364) **Lieutenant / Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge (2365-2371) *Sicherheitschef: **Lieutenant Natasha Yar (2364 im Dienst gefallen) **Lieutenant Worf (2364-2371) *Erster Medizinischer Offizier: **Commander Beverly Crusher (2364, 2366-2371) **Commander Katherine Pulaski (2365) *Counselor: **Lieutenant Commander Deanna Troi (2364-2371) *Steuermann: **Chief Miles O'Brien (2364) **Lieutenant Junior Grade Geordi La Forge (2364) **Ensign Wesley Crusher (2364-2367, geht anschließend zur Akademie) **Ensign Ro Laren (2368-69) **Ensign Sariel Rager **Ensign Gates **Ensign McKnight *Transporterchef: **Chief Miles O'Brien (2364-2369, anschließend Versetzung auf Deep Space 9) Mannschaft * siehe Liste der Crew der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) Versetzungen * 2365 übernimmt Doktor Katherine Pulaski vorübergehend für ein Jahr die Position der Chefärztin, während Doktor Crusher zur Erde zurückkehrt, um die medizinische Leitung der Sternenflotte zu übernehmen. ( ) * 2366 wird Commander Riker während des Borg-Zwischenfalls vorübergehend zum Captain der Enterprise befördert. Nach erfolgreicher Rettung von Captain Picard aus dem Borg-Kubus übernimmt Riker wieder den Posten des ersten Offiziers. ( ) * 2369 übernimmt vorübergehend Captain Edward Jellico das Kommando über die Enterprise, während Captain Picard zu einer geheimen Mission auf den Planeten Celtris III aufbricht. ( ) Shuttles * siehe Liste der Shuttles der Föderation Allgemeine Informationen Besonderheiten * sie ist das Flaggschiff der Sternenflotte (2363-71) * sie ist zusammen mit der [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]] das einzige Schiff in der Flotte, auf dem ein Klingone seinen Dienst absolviert * der einzig existierende Android, mit dem Namen Data, dient ebenfalls an Bord dieses Schiffes als Wissenschaftsoffizier * auf keinem anderen Schiff wurden mehr unbekannte Lebensformen "geboren" * sie ist vermutlich das einzige Schiff der Sternenflotte, das eine eigene Intelligenz entwickelte * Der Transporter der USS Enterprise kann von der Brücke aus in Gang gesetzt werden. ( ) Deckplan * Deck 1 ** Brücke ** Bereitschaftsraum ** Aussichtslounge * Deck 2 ** Raum 2713: Worfs Quartier, 2370 ( ) ** Raum 3653: Datas Quartier, 2370 ( ) ** Speisesaal ( ) ** La Forges Quartier, 2367 ( ) * Deck 3 ** Kontrollstation des Hauptshuttlehangar ( ) * Deck 4 ** Hauptshuttlehangar ( ) ** Frachträume ( ) ** Phaserschießstand ( ) * Deck 5 ** Crew- V.I.P. Quatiere ( ) ** Umweltsystemmonitore und Lebenserhaltungskontrollen ( ) * Deck 6 ** Raum 2054: Transporterraum 3 ( ) ** Biophysiklabor ( ) ** Sensorüberwachungsstation ( ) ** Labor für atmosphärische Physik ( ) ** Erste-Hilfe Station ( ) * Deck 7 ** Sektion 4: Gästequartiere ( ) ** Sektion 19, Raum 1947: Lieutenant Edward Haglers Quartier ( ) ** Sektion 25 Baker, Raum: Worfs Quartier, 2369 ( ) ** Gästequartiere ( ) * Deck 8 ** Raum 0142: VIP Quartiere ( ) ** Raum 0910: Counselor Trois Quartier, 2368-70 ( ) ** Raum 0912: Commander Rikers Quartier ( ) ** Raum 2133: Doktor Crushers Quartier, 2370 ( ) ** Raum 3402: Counselor Deanna Trois Büro ( ) ** Raum 3601: Captain Picards Quartier ( ) ** Sektion 4, Raum 4711: Lieutenant Ros Quartier, 2370 ( ) ** Kampfbrücke ( ) ** Marla und Jeremy Asters Quartier, 2366 ( ) :Deck 8 wird auch als Mehrzweckdeck genutzt. Es ist noch nicht vollständig fertiggestellt, so dass bei Bedarf z.B. zusätzliche Labore hinzugefügt werden können. ( ) * Deck 9 ** Raum 0910: Counselor Deanna Troi's Quartier, 2366 ( ) ** Raum 0929: Ensign Maddy Calloway's Quartier ( ) ** Sektion 4: Gästequartiere ( ) ** Sektion 17, Raum 1947: Edward Haglers Quartier ( ) ** Sektion 28: Doktor Crushers Quartier, 2368 ( ) ** VIP Quartiere ( ) ** Impulstriebwerk ( ) ** Verbindungsklemmen für Diskussegment ( ) ** Stellarkartographie ( ) * Deck 10 ** Sektion 1: Zehn Vorne ( ) ** Mannschaftsquartiere ( ) ** Holodeck 5 ( ) ** Zehn Vorne ( ) ** Sporthalle ( ) * Deck 11 ** Raum 0925: Holodeck 3 ( ) ** Raum 2917: Holodeck ( ) * Deck 12 ** Sektion 23 Baker, Raum 1629: Dr. Crushers Büro ( ) ** Sektion 23 Baker, Raum 1631: Krankenstation ( ) ** Sporthalle ( ) ** Raum 5013: Kybernetiklabor ( ) * Deck 13 ** Shuttlehangar 2 und 3 ( ) ** Wissenschaftssektion ( ) * Deck 14 ** Transporterraum ( ) ** Schule ( ) ** Konferenzraum ( ) * Deck 16 ** Gästequartiere ( ) * Deck 17 ** Sektion 21 Alpha: Arboretum ( ) ** Direkte Turboliftverbindung zur Kampfbrücke ( ) ** Mannschaftsquartiere ( ) * Deck 18 ** Frachträume ( ) * Deck 25 ** Raum 0293: Steuerbord-Warpgondel Jefferies-Röhren Zugang ( ) ** Raum 0294: Steuerbord-Warpgondel, Plasmainjektor ( ) ** Vordere Torpedorampe ( ) ** Backbord-Andockschleuse ( ) * Deck 36 ** Hauptmaschinenraum ( ) ** Dilithiumkammer, Energietransferleitungen ( ) ** Wissenschaftslabor ( ) ** Raum 5244: Zugangspunkt zu den Jefferies-Röhren ( ) * Deck 38 ** Wartungsröhren ( ) * Deck 39 ** Frachtraum 12 ( ) * Deck 42 ** Antimaterie-Lagerung ( ) Geschichte Anfänge [[Bild:Mckinley.jpg|thumb|Die USS Enterprise angedockt an der McKinley Station]] Die USS Enterprise ist ein Schiff der neuen Galaxy-Klasse und wurde wie die anderen Schiffe ihrer Klasse in der Utopia Planitia Flottenwerft gebaut, die sich im geostationären Orbit des Planeten Mars befindet. Verantwortlich für die Entwicklung des Warpantriebs war – wie bei allen Schiffen der Galaxy-Klasse – die brillante Wissenschaftlerin Dr. Leah Brahms ( ). Die Enterprise lief 2363 bei Sternzeit 40759,5 als Schwesterschiff der [[USS Yamato|USS Yamato]] vom Stapel. Kurz nach ihrer Indienststellung übernahm der erfahrene Captain Picard das Kommando über das Schiff, dessen Missionen sich vor allem in der intergalaktischen Diplomatie und der Erforschung des Tiefenraums darstellte. Aber auch in militärischer Hinsicht konnte das Schiff viele Erfolge für sich verbuchen. Dazu zählt beispielsweise die erfolgreiche Zerstörung eines Borg-Kubus ( ). Im Laufe ihrer Dienstzeit wurden an der USS Enterprise mehrfache Verbesserungen vorgenommen: * die besondere Wandverkleidung in der Aussichtslounge, in der die Vorläufer der Enterprise als goldene Modelle dargestellt werden, wird gegen eine einfach gehaltene Version ausgetauscht * die Verteidigungssysteme wurden verbessert ( ) * im Maschinenraum wurden nachträglich neue Arbeitsstationen integriert * die Brücke wird später durch neue Arbeitskonsolen erheblich erweitert ( ) * später erhält die Enterprise eine neue Räumlichkeit für die Stellarkartographie * das Modul der Kampfbrücke wurde gegen eine modernere Version ausgetauscht ( ) Missionen Siehe auch: Logbuch der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) Bereits bei ihrer ersten Mission im Jahr 2364, bei der es darum geht zu überprüfen, ob die neue Farpoint-Station als Raumhafen für die Schiffe der Sternenflotte genutzt werden kann, etabliert sich ein erster Kontakt zu den allmächtigen Q ( ). Kurze Zeit später erhält die Enterprise den Auftrag, einem Schiff der Ferengi zu folgen, die vor kurzer Zeit einen T-9-Energiekonverter von der Abhörstation Gamma Tauri IV gestohlen haben. Vor dem Hintergrund eines unbekannten Planeten kommt es zu einem ersten offiziellen Kontakt. Parallel dazu erfährt die Crew der Enterprise einige Einzelheiten über das untergegangene Tkon-Imperium ( ). Der Warpexperte Kosinski kommt an Bord des Schiffes, um einige Verbesserungen am Warpantrieb durchzuführen. Doch durch den unbeabsichtigten Einfluss seines geheimnisvollen Assistenten legt die Enterprise plötzlich eine unvorstellbare Entfernung zurück und landet schließlich in der Galaxis M33. An diesem mysteriösen Ort scheinen sich die Gedanken sowie die Realität irgendwie zu verschmelzen, was letztlich ein Chaos auf dem Schiff auslöst. Erst als der geheimnisvolle Assistent seine wahre Identität offenbart, gelingt es der Crew und dem Reisenden, das Schiff zu seinem Ausgangspunkt zurückzubringen ( ). Als die USS Enterprise für einige Verbesserungsmaßnahmen bei Sternenbasis 74 eintrifft, wird sie kurze Zeit später von den Bynaren entführt, da sie die Speicherkapazität eines Schiffs der Galaxy-Klasse dringend benötigen. Damit wollen sie ein komplettes Backup ihrer Heimatwelt Bynaus durchführen, der aus einem einzigen großen Computernetzwerk besteht. Die Mission gelingt und Captain Picard kann das Schiff zurück zur Sternenbasis 74 bringen ( ). thumb|Die Lebensform auf Velara III Die Enterprise besucht die Terraformer auf Velara III, um sich einen Überblick über ihre Arbeit zu verschaffen. Im Laufe ihres Aufenthaltes geschehen in der Einrichtung der Terraformer merkwürdige Ereignisse, bei der sogar einer der Mitarbeiter getötet wird. Später stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass sich auf dem Planeten eine neue Lebensform entwickelt hat, die schon seit geraumer Zeit versucht, Kontakt zu den Wissenschaftlern herzustellen. Erst durch die Unterstützung der Enterprise kann ein erster Kontakt hergestellt werden ( ). Einige Zeit später trifft die Enterprise auf ein Schiff der Ornaraner. Die Besatzung beschließt zu helfen, entdeckt aber einige Zeit später, dass es sich bei den angeblichen Medikamenten gegen eine Seuche, die auf dem Schiff transportiert werden, um abhängig machende Drogen handelt. Erst durch seine diplomatischen Fähigkeiten gelingt es Captain Picard, diese schwierige Situation zu bereinigen. Allerdings müssen die Omaraner nun ohne die Droge auskommen und sich auf einen langen und anstrengenden Entzug vorbereiten ( ). Captain Picard erhält eines Tages plötzlich eine mysteriöse Botschaft von seinem alten Freund Captain Walker Keel, Kommandant der [[USS Horatio|USS Horatio]]. Darin bittet er ihn, an einem geheimen Treffen auf Dytallix B teilzunehmen. Dort angekommen, erfährt Picard von einer unbekannten Macht, die dabei ist, das Sternenflottenkommando zu unterwandern. Als Captain Picard zur Erde zurückkehrt und sich schließlich im Hauptquartier aufhält, wird sein Verdacht bestätigt. Durch eine von Commander Riker durchgeführte List gelingt es den beiden, die neuralen Parasiten zu vertreiben und die Kommandostruktur wieder herzustellen ( ) . Die USS Enterprise macht sich auf den Weg zur neutralen Zone, um zu überprüfen, warum der Kontakt zu einigen Außenposten der Sternenflotte plötzlich abgerissen ist. Zwar kann der Angreifer, der dafür verantwortlich ist, nicht identifiziert werden, aber es wird ein Kontakt zu den Romulanern hergestellt, die zuvor eine fast 200jährige Isolationspolitik betrieben haben. Dabei kann auch ein erster Blick auf den neuen Warbird der ''D'deridex''-Klasse geworfen werden, der bei der Mannschaft der Enterprise einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlässt ( ). Im Jahr 2365 wird die Enterprise und deren Besatzung unfreiwillig das Versuchskaninchen eines mächtigen Wesens namens Nagilum. Es beabsichtigt, alle Varianten des Todes an der Mannschaft zu testen. Als sich Picard weigert, noch irgendeine Reaktion auf Nagilums Versuche zu zeigen, enthüllt das mächtige Wesen seine Existenz. Nur durch Picards Einfallsreichtum und Geschick kann sich das Schiff aus dieser Situation wieder befreien ( ). thumb|Die zerstörte Heimatwelt [[Iconia]] Das Schwesternschiff der Enterprise, die USS Yamato endeckt als erste den geheimnisvollen Planeten der Iconianer, auf dem noch funktionierende Technologie existiert. Doch durch Einwirkung einer iconianischen Sonde wird die Yamato mit einem unbekannten Computervirus infiziert. Nachdem sie die USS Enterprise über ihre Entdeckung informiert haben, wird die Yamato durch einen Bruch der Versiegelung der Antimaterie-Kammer vollständig zerstört. Als Picard sich dazu entscheidet, den Planeten zu besuchen, entdeckt er noch ein funktionierendes Portal der Iconianer. Letztlich trifft er die Entscheidung, diese brisante Technologie zu zerstören und verlässt anschließend die Neutrale Zone wieder ( ). Picard und seine Mannschaft bekommen wieder einmal Besuch von dem allmächtigen Q. Dieses Mal möchte er unbedingt ein vollwertiges Mitglied der Crew werden. Als der Captain jedoch seine Bitte ablehnt, katapultiert Q die Enterprise mehrere tausend Lichtjahre weit weg, direkt in die Flugbahn eines unbekannten Schiffes. Dieses Schiff entpuppt sich als ein Kubus der Borg, die eine ungewöhnliche kybernetische Spezies darstellen. Sie beamen sich schließlich auf die Enterprise und scheinen ein großes Interesse an reiner Technologie an den Tag zulegen. Bei dem Versuch, die Borg daran zu hindern, weiter die Schiffssysteme zu analysieren, wird eine der Drohnen getötet. Daraufhin befiehlt der Captain, sich von dem gewaltigen Schiff zurückzuziehen, was aber leider misslingt. Als allen schließlich klar wird, dass die Galaxy-Klasse an ihre Grenzen gestoßen ist, bittet Picard den allmächtigen Q um seine Hilfe. Kurz bevor die Enterprise zerstört wird, transportiert Q sie zurück in den Alpha-Quadranten ( ). Der Wissenschaftler Dr. Paul Stubbs kommt 2366 an Bord der USS Enterprise, um Daten über den Zerfall eines Neutronensterns zu sammeln. Währenddessen entwischen Wesley Crusher einige Naniten, die schließlich in den Hauptcomputer des Schiffes eindringen und beginnen sich zu vermehren. Als gravierende Fehlfunktionen auf dem Schiff auftreten, kann eine Verbindung zu den Naniten hergestellt werden. Als sie schließlich eine eigene Intelligenz entwickelt haben, stellt sich Data zur Verfügung, um eine Kommunikationsverbindung zu etablieren. Kurze Zeit später können die Naniten aus dem Computer entfernt werden und der unbewohnte Planet Kavis Alpha IV wird zur neuen Heimat der Naniten-Zivilisation ( ). Die Enterprise entdeckt durch Zufall eine Kolonie mit Menschen auf dem Planeten Tau Cygna V. Kurze Zeit später taucht ein Transportschiff der Sheliak auf, die sich auf den Vertrag berufen, der ihnen diesen Planeten als ihr Eigentum zuspricht. Erst durch den Einsatz von Commander Data können die Menschen davon überzeugt werden, ihre Heimat zu verlassen und so einem eventuellem Blutbad aus dem Weg gehen zu können ( ). Der Telepath Tam Elbrun wird von der [[USS Hood (Excelsior-Klasse)|USS Hood]] auf die Enterprise gebracht, um Kontakt zu einem unbekannten Wesen aufzunehmen, das vor geraumer Zeit von einer Sonde der Sternenflotte entdeckt worden ist. Nach einigen Schwierigkeiten mit den Romulanern, die ebenfalls Interesse an dem Objekt zeigen, gelingt eine Verständigung. Tam Elbrun geht schließlich an Bord dieses Wesens, dass sich selbst Gomtuu nennt und beide beschließen, auf eine lange und ausgedehnte Forschungsreise zu gehen ( ). thumb|Die Schlacht von Wolf 359 Im Jahr 2367 befindet sich ein Borg-Kubus auf dem Weg in Richtung Erde, um die gesamte Menschheit zu assimilieren. Um das zu verhindern, stellt die Sternenflotte eine Streitmacht von 39 Schiffen zusammen, die in der Nähe des Sterns Wolf 359 den Kubus abfangen soll. Leider entwickelt sich die Schlacht von Wolf 359, bei der die Enterprise aufgrund eines Maschinenschadens fehlt, zu einer Katastrophe, bei der fast alle Schiffe vollständig zerstört werden. ) thumb|left|Die Erde ist gerettet. Nachdem es der Mannschaft der Enterprise gelungen ist, ihren Captain aus den Händen der Borg zu befreien, nutzen sie schließlich sein Wissen, um den Kubus im Orbit der Erde zu zerstören ( ). Als der mittlerweile zum Lieutenant beförderte Wesley Crusher umfangreiche Experimente mit einer neuen Warpblase durchführt, gerät Dr. Crusher versehentlich in diese Blase und ist von nun an in ihr gefangen. Während man außerhalb alles versucht, den Doktor wieder zu befreien, erlebt Dr. Crusher merkwürdige Ereignisse innerhalb dieser Blase. Erst als der Reisende wieder auftaucht, kann mit seiner Hilfe Dr. Crusher wieder befreit werden ( ). Die Enterprise erfährt vom Kommando der Sternenflotte, dass die [[USS Phoenix|USS Phoenix]] unter dem Kommando von Captain Maxwell, anscheinend ohne Grund, Schiffe und Einrichtungen der Cardassianer angreift. Erst als Chief O'Brien, der früher unter Captain Maxwell gedient hat, sich mit Maxwell verständigt, kann er ihn zur Aufgabe bringen ( ). Bei einer Suchaktion nach der [[USS Brattain|USS Brattain]] wird die USS Enterprise in einer Raumspalte gefangen, die man später als Typhon-Ausdehnung identifiziert. Nacheinander fängt die Crew an, unter Paranoia, Halluzinationen und Schlafstörungen zu leiden. Erst mit Hilfe eines anderen Schiffes, das ebenfalls in dieser Spalte gefangen ist, gelingt es durch gegenseitige Unterstützung, sich aus der Raumspalte wieder zu befreien ( ). Im Jahr 2368 bricht der klingonische Bürgerkrieg aus. Als das Haus des Duras langsam die Oberhand gewinnt, kommen Vermutungen auf, dass die Romulaner die Durasflotte durch geheime Waffenlieferungen unterstützen. So schlägt Captain Picard dem Oberkommando vor, mit Hilfe einer zusammengestellten Flotte ein Tachyongitter im klingonischen Territorium zu errichten, um den Lieferhandel auffliegen zu lassen. Als die Romulaner versuchen das Überwachungsgitter zu überlisten, scheitern sie an Data, der vorübergehend das Kommando über die [[USS Sutherland|USS Sutherland]] hatte. Durch diesen Erfolg konnte der klingonische Bürgerkrieg endlich beendet werden ( und ). Die Enterprise erhält plötzlichen Besuch von einen zeitreisenden Historiker aus dem 26. Jahrhundert mit dem Namen Berlinghoff Rasmussen. Er zeigt großes Interesse an der Crew und an der eingesetzten Technologie. Erst später erkennt die Mannschaft, dass es sich bei diesem angeblichen Historiker in Wahrheit um einen Schwindler und Betrüger aus der Vergangenheit handelt. Als sich schließlich die Zeitkapsel von selbst aktiviert, ist Rasmussen unweigerlich im 24. Jahrhundert gefangen und wird unter Arrest gestellt ( ). Im Jahr 2369 werden plötzlich mehrere Mannschaftsmitglieder von einer unbekannten Macht entführt. Nach genaueren Untersuchungen findet man schließlich heraus, dass eine Spezies, die tief im Subraum beheimatet ist, dafür verantwortlich ist. Ihre Absicht besteht darin, durch diese Entführungen genauere Informationen über die Studienobjekte zu erhalten. Erst durch einen sorgfältig herausgearbeiteten Plan gelingt es Commander Riker, weitere Entführungen zu unterbinden ( ). [[Bild:Enterprise-D bei Deep Space 9.jpg|thumb|Die USS Enterprise bei DS9]] Als die Cardassianer sich entschließen, Bajor zu verlassen, bleibt auch eine alte Erzverarbeitungsanlage in Form der Raumstation Terok Nor zurück. Als die Föderation sich dazu entschließt, Bajor zu unterstützen, übernimmt sie auch die Verwaltung dieser alten Station. Sie erhält anschließend die neue Bezeichnung Deep Space 9 und wird nach und nach modernisiert. Die Enterprise ist eines der ersten Schiffe der Sternenflotte, die an diese neue Raumstation andockt. Sie bringt die ersten Führungsoffiziere, sowie die ersten Exemplare der neuen ''Danube''-Klasse zur Station, die von nun an hier stationiert sind ( ). Die Enterprise erreicht die Remmler-Phalanx, um die häufig anfallenden Baryonpartikel beseitigen zu lassen. Allerdings nutzen einige Terroristen die Gelegenheit, um eine bestimmte Menge Trilithiumharz zu stehlen, was durch einige Veränderungen zu waffenfähiges Material verändert werden kann. Obwohl Captain Picard alleine auf dem Schiff ist, kann er dennoch durch sein Training und seine Erfahrung die Terroristen überlisten ( ). Im Jahr 2370 soll die USS Enterprise nach der verschwundenen [[USS Pegasus|USS Pegasus]] suchen. Dabei wird diese Mission von Rear-Admiral Pressman persönlich überwacht. Als man das Wrack schließlich findet, entfernt Pressman heimlich eine illegale Technologie in Form einer Interphasen-Tarnvorrichtung aus dem Schiff. Als dies jedoch später entdeckt wird, lässt Captain Picard den Admiral unter Arrest stellen, da er gegen den Vertrag von Algeron verstoßen hat ( ). Im gleichen Jahr erhält die USS Enterprise einen neuen, leistungsfähigeren Warpkern, dessen Inbetriebnahme jedoch einige Probleme bereitet. Er kann jedoch schließlich repariert werden. ( ) Das für das Schiff bedeutendste Ereignis in diesem Jahr und möglicherweise in seiner ganzen Geschichte ist die Entwicklung einer eigenen Intelligenz, als sich die Hauptsysteme der Enterprise an verschiedenen Stellen untereinander verscmolzen und so eine Art neurales Netz bildeten. Die Enterprise verlor die Intelligenz nach dem es ihr mit Hilfe der Crew gelungen war sich selbst fortzupflanzen. ( ) Ende des Jahres werden die Enterprise, die [[USS Prokofiev|USS Prokofiev]] und die [[USS Valdemar|USS Valdemar]] in die Entmilitarisierte Zone geschickt um dort anlässlich der Entführung des Föderationsbürgers Miles Edward O'Brien Präsenz gegenüber der Cardassianischen Union zu zeigen. ( ) Erstkontakte thumb|Die Aldeaner thumb|Die Borg thumb|Die Tamarianer * 2364 ** Die Aldeaner ( ) ** Armus ( ) ** Die Energiewolke ( ) ** Die Edo ( ) ** Die Farpoint-Station-Wesen ( ) ** Die Ferengi ( ) ** Anorganische Lebensform ( ) ** Die Neuralen Parasiten ( ) ** Das Q-Kontinuum ( ) * 2365 ** Die Borg ( ) ** Nagilum ( ) ** Ian Andrew Troi (II) ( ) * 2366 ** Gomtuu ( ) ** Ein unbekanntes Energiewesen ( ) ** Die Mintakaner ( ) ** Die Naniten-Zivilisation ( ) ** Die Zalkonianer ( ) * 2367 ** Die Cytherianer ( ) ** Die Malcorianer ( ) ** Die Paxaner ( )1 * 2368 ** Das Kristallwesen ( ) ** FGC-47 Lebensformen ( ) ** Ux-Mal Kriminelle ( ) ** Die Tamarianer ( ) * 2369 ** Die Exocomps ( ) ** Unbekannte Energiewesen ( ) ** Unbekannte Lebensformen ( ) * 2370 ** Die Boraalaner ( ) ** Unbekannte Lebensformen ( ) :1 Die ''Enterprise begegnete den Paxanern im Jahre 2367. Allerdings wurden sämtliche Beweise über die Existenz dieser Spezies aus den Datenbanken und dem Computerlogbuch vollständig gelöscht. Der Grund dafür war, dass die Paxaner extrem isoliert leben und es mit allen Mitteln verhindern wollen, dass irgendjemand von ihrer Existenz erfährt. Ebenso wurden die Gedächtnisse der Besatzung gelöscht oder unterdrückt, allein Lt. Commander Data weiß über die Geschehnisse Bescheid. Aber auf Befehl von Captain Picard schweigt er darüber und nimmt das Geheimnis 2379 mit in den Tod.'' Zerstörung [[Bild:Enterprise Veridian III.jpg|thumb|left|Die Enterprise im Orbit von Veridian III.]] thumb|Die [[Explosion der Antriebssektion der USS Enterprise-D.]] thumb|Die Untertassensektion stürzt auf Veridian III. [[Bild:Nebula2.jpg|thumb|Die Rettung der Enterprise-Crew durch die [[USS Farragut (NCC-60597)|USS Farragut]]]] Die letzte Mission der USS Enterprise fand im Jahr 2371 statt und bestand darin, den brillianten und ebenso gefährlichen Doktor Soran daran zu hindern, die Sonne des Veridian-Systems in eine Supernova zu verwandeln. Der eigentliche Hauptgrund für Sorans "brutale" Vorgehensweise war die Tatsache, dass er schon einmal im Nexus gewesen ist und er die Erfahrung gemacht hatte, dass dieser besondere Ort "der perfekte Ort des Glücks" ist. Um die Sonne in eine Supernova zu verwandeln, hatte Soran gemeinsam mit einigen abtrünnigen Klingonen einen abgelegeren Außenposten der Föderation überfallen, wodurch er eine größere Menge Trilithium an sich bringen konnte. Um ihre Spuren zu verwischen hinterlassen sie auf der Station die Leiche eines Romulaners. Daraufhin kam es im Orbit von Veridian III schließlich zu einem Kampf gegen einen klingonischen Bird-of-Prey. Durch den von Dr. Soran manipulierten VISOR gelang es den Klingonen, die Schildfrequenz der Enterprise in Erfahrung zu bringen. Dadurch war man nun in der Lage, der Enterprise im Kampf schwere Schäden zuzufügen. Dennoch konnte sich die Galaxy-Klasse im Kampf behaupten und zerstörte das klingonische Kriegsschiff durch Zuhilfenahme einer von Commander Riker eingesetzten Strategie. Da die Enterprise schwer beschädigt war, stand ein unmittelbarer Warpkernbruch bevor. Der Crew blieb keine andere Wahl, als die Antriebssektion zu evakuieren und zu versuchen, sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Durch die anschließende Druckwelle der Explosion erlitt die Untertassensektion nicht nur schwere Schäden, sondern wurde infolge dessen manövrierunfähig und konnte dadurch nicht mehr der Anziehungskraft von Veridian III entkommen. Es blieb keine andere Möglichkeit als eine Notlandung zu versuchen. Letztlich konnte sie sicher und mit nur minimalen Verlusten gelandet werden. Aber aufgrund der schweren strukturellen Schäden sah man von einer Bergung des Schiffes ab. Alle noch brauchbaren Ausrüstungsgegenstände wurden geborgen und so ging die Ära des bedeutsamsten Raumschiffes der Sternenflotte zu Ende ( ). Daraufhin wurde kurze Zeit später die neue [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)]] der ''Sovereign''-Klasse gebaut und in Dienst gestellt. Alternative Zeitlinien Im Laufe ihrer siebenjährigen Dienstzeit hat die USS Enterprise mehrere unbewusste Begegnungen mit verschiedenartigen alternativen Zeitlinien gehabt. So hatte man die Möglichkeit, die Enterprise in verschiedenen Ausführungen und Designvorgaben in Aktion sehen zu können: Zeitreise der Vorgängerin [[Bild:Enterprise alternative Brücke 1.jpg|thumb|Die veränderte Brücke nach der Zeitreise der Enterprise-C]] Die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C)]], der unmittelbare Vorgänger der Enterprise wurde durch einen Riss im Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum in die Zukunft geschleudert, wodurch eine alternative Zeitlinie entstand, in der sich die Föderation im Krieg mit dem klingonischen Reich befand. Neben der ständig bewaffneten Crew und den fehlenden Kindern, wie Guinan es gegenüber Picard erwähnt, hat auch die Brücke ein anderes Aussehen: So ist der Stuhl des Captains auf einem erhöhten Podest vor der taktischen Konsole; die Sitzgelegenheiten für den Ersten Offizier, den Schiffsberater und zwei weitere Gäste fehlen. Darüber hinaus werden ebenfalls weitere Konsolen an den Seiten der Brücke aufgebaut. ( ) Zusammenbrechen der Quantenrealitäten thumb|Veränderte Crew – veränderte Brücke Lieutenant Commander Worf wird bei der Rückkehr auf die Enterprise von einem Ausflug in mehrere alternative Zeitlinien gezogen, die verschiedene mögliche Abläufe der Geschichte zeigen. In diesen alternativen Realitäten verändern sich nicht nur die unmittelbaren Geschehnisse, sondern auch zum Teil eine Vielzahl von Systemen und Systemkonfigurationen. Darüber hinaus gibt es auch Unterschiede in der Zusammensetzung der Beatzung und der Beziehung zwischen Worf und Deanna Troi: Während in einer Quantenrealität Alyssa Ogawa der leitende medizinische Offizier ist, ist es in einer anderen wieder Doktor Crusher. Ähnliches gilt für Picard, der in einigen Realitäten 2367 nicht von den Borg zurückgeholt werden konnte, so dass nun Riker die Enterprise kommandiert. [[Bild:Sektor wird mit Enterprise überflutet.jpg|thumb|Der Sektor wird mit Enterprises überflutet.]] Als der Riss, durch den Worf immer wieder die Realität wechselt durch ein Gefecht mit einem bajoranischen Schiff destabilisiert, wird der Sektor durch die zusammenbrechende Barriere zwischen den Quantenrealitäten von den verschiedenen Enterprises der unterschiedlichsten Realitäten überflutet. Darunter auch einer Realität, in der die Borg im Jahr überhaupt nicht aufgehalten werden konnten. Durch das Verschließen des Risses werden die Ereignisse der letzten Tage jedoch ungeschehen gemacht. Lediglich Worf weiß von den Begebenheiten zu berichten, so dass sie doch auf die normale Realität Einfluss haben. ( ) Anti-Zeit-Eruption Captain Picard wird von Q durch die Zeit in drei verschiedenen Zeitperioden geschickt. ;Vergangenheit: Der Captain übernimmt gerade das Kommando über die Enterprise, als er dann versucht das Schiff in eine Raum-Zeit-Anomalie zu steuern, um sie zu vernichten muss er feststellen, dass seine Crew ihm noch nicht richtig vertraut. :Nach dem Eindringen in die Antizeiteruption wird diese Enterprise als erstes zerstört. ;Gegenwart: Hier ist es für den Captain am einfachsten das zu tun, was er glaubt tun zu müssen. Seine Crew vertraut ihm voll. Die Enterprise hat die aktuelle Konfiguration. thumb|Blick auf das [[Heck und die drei Warpgondeln]] thumb|Einsatz der zusätzlichen [[Phaserphalanx]] ;Zukunft: In dieser alternativen Zukunft existiert eine vollkommen überholte Enterprise, die Admiral Riker als Flaggschiff dient. :Sie besitzt nicht nur eine Tarnvorrichtung, sondern verfügt auch über zusätzliche Waffensysteme sowie weiterer Aufbauten und auch über einen überarbeiteten Warpantrieb, wozu auch eine dritte Warpgondel gehört. :Diese massiven Aufrüstungen waren notwendig, da das Klingonische Reich in den 2380ern dieser Zeitlinie dem Romulanischen Imperium den Krieg erklärte und es innerhalb kürzester Zeit erobern konnte, während dessen die Föderation allem Anschein nach eine neutrale Position eingenommen hatte. :Aufgrund der Ereignisse war die politische Lage zwischen dem Reich und der Föderation derart angespannt, dass kein Schiff im Gebiet der ehemaligen Neutralen Zone mehr sicher vor Übergriffen war. :Diese Enterprise wird von den dreien als letztes nach dem Eintritt in die Antizeiteruption zerstört. Allerdings gelingt es noch, die Eruption zu versiegeln, so dass die ursprüngliche Zeitlinie wiederhergestellt wird. ( ) ::Diese Variante der Galaxy-Klasse wird gemeinhin als "Future-Galaxy"- oder auch "Galaxy-X"-Klasse bezeichnet. Letztere Bezeichnung findet man vor allem im Computerspiel "Star Trek: Birth of the Federation". Die Modifizierungen der Brückenkulisse für die Zukunftszenen wurden teilweise in den Umbau für den Kinofilm Treffen der Genarationen übernommen. Hintergrundinformationen [[Bild:USS Enterprise-D Gemälde.jpg|thumb|Das Gemälde der Enterprise.]] Für die Aufnahmen der Außenaufnahmen des Schiffs wurde das Modell mehrmals gefilmt. Dies diente vor allem dem Zweck die Beleuchtung des Modells ausgewogen zu gestalten. Bei vielen Szenen, die in den Shuttlehangars spielen, sind diese mit senkrechten Schotten verschlossen. Von außen betrachtet liegen die Hangars aber am "Genick" der Enterprise und müssten sämtlich schräge Schotten in einem Winkel von ca. 45° besitzen. Das Gemälde der USS Enterprise, welches im Bereitschaftsraum des Captains hängt, wurde von Andrew Probert und Rick Sternbach gemalt. Yacht des Captains [[Bild:Calypso.jpg|thumb|Die Calypso angedockt am ventralen Bug der Untertassensektion]] Nach Planung der Produzenten verfügte die Enterprise über eine Yacht des Captains mit dem Namen Calypso. Patrick Stewart (Captain Picard) verriet den Namen in einem Interview. In keiner TNG-Folge kam die Yacht jemals zum Einsatz. In der TNG Folge: war ursprünglich geplant, dass Captain Jean-Luc Picard und Wesley Crusher mit der Calypso zur Raumbasis 515 fliegen. Das wurde aber dann fallen gelassen und es wurde ein Shuttle benutzt. Nach dem Buch Die Technik der USS Enterprise diente das Schiff vor allem zur Beförderung von Diplomaten. Die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] verfügt schließlich über eine Yacht namens "Cousteau". Sie ist benannt nach dem Meeresforscher Jacques-Yves Cousteau, dessen Forschungschiffe wiederum Calypso hießen. ( ) Auftritte thumb|Das CGI-Modell für ENT Die Enterprise ist das Schiff der Serie "Star Trek: The Next Generation" und ist dort in allen 178 Episoden zu sehen. Darüber hinaus tritt das Schiff noch im DS9-Pilotfilm auf, bis es im Kinofilm zerstört wird. Erst einige Jahre später ersteht die Enterprise als Computermodell wieder auf und wird erneut im ENT-Finale gezeigt. Referenzmaterial Diese Enterprise ist Gegenstand des detaillierten Referenzwerks "Die Technik der USS Enterprise" von Michael Okuda und Rick Sternbach. Zudem wurden die Sets für eine interaktive Version des Buchs mittels QuickTime VR gerendert. Sternbach fertigte später noch Blueprints der Enterprise an, welche jeden Winkel des Schiffs erfassen. Spiele Die Enterprise hat neben ihren Canonauftritten in Film und Fernsehen auch einige Auftritte in lizensierten Spielen auf verschiedenen Systemen. Darunter fallen die Spiele "Star Trek: The Next Generation - A Final Unity" und "Star Trek: Armada" für PCs. Einzelnachweise cs:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) en:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) es:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) fr:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) it:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) ja:USSエンタープライズD nl:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) pl:U.S.S. "Enterprise" NCC-1701-D sv:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) Enterprise, USS (NCC-1701-D)